


Our Edward

by DarkPhoenixGoddess10



Series: Richard and Anne: One-shots [41]
Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10118462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkPhoenixGoddess10/pseuds/DarkPhoenixGoddess10
Summary: Lady Anne Neville's baby came early. Her confinement hadn't even begun yet. During the arduous birth and seeing Richard again afterwards, she realized how much she loves him and how much he loves her.And their Edward.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HelenofTroy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenofTroy/gifts).



In her large chamber, Anne was busy with her threads and needle. Constantly, she stroked her belly. She was eight months pregnant and her confinement was soon. She had the castle thoroughly prepared for the birth of her child. Boy or girl, she wouldn’t know until the child is born. Richard constantly called their unborn child ‘their boy’. But Anne would give all her love and care to this child, even if it is a girl.

The conception of this child was a victory and accomplishment. It wasn’t just to give Richard an heir though; it was also a sign that Anne had moved on and put her past behind her. When she chose to marry Richard, it was for the sake of her safety and inheritance. Both of them had everything to gain from this marriage. However, her previous experience with marriage and childbirth was anything but a nightmare. Once, she had witness Queen Elizabeth being adored by the King and proudly showed off her infant daughter. She did believe that marriage and motherhood were a blessing. That had changed since her sister Isabel’s marriage to George.

Isabel cried to her that marriage was only for the sake of political gain, but never was for her. She gave birth to a dead child on a ship in the middle of a storm. And her marriage to Edward of Lancaster....aye...

Either he was an inconsiderate and inexperienced young man or he was really as sadistic as York described him, on their wedding night, he penetrated deeply into her. He left her sore for days afterward. Being in bed with a man and being touched in between the legs were things she would rather forget. When she married Richard of Gloucester, all she could think of was her future and security. It was not until after they exchanged rings did she remember what she needed to do for her marital duties.

On their wedding night, she was very dressed and wrapped herself in the covers. Her legs were tightly closed. To her surprise, Richard just slept next to her. When she woke up the next morning, she found him holding her against him. In the next few days, they slept in the same bed but never had any sexual intercourse. Sometimes, she could feel him caressing her forehead or her shoulders with his lips. In time, she began to accept him. One night, she removed her nightgown and lied next to him, naked. He pulled her into his arms and they touched skin to skin. 

“Middleham,” she muttered. “When we can go back to Middleham.”

And it was after they returned to Middleham she gave herself to him. Whenever he was not on the road, they would be together. Soon, she was expecting. 

Their intimacy continued until she was in her late stage of pregnancy. Anne couldn’t wait for the day her child is born. Not only she was excited to be a mother, but also she craved to be Richard’s arms again.

She finished the small gown in her hands and tried to stand.

A sharp pain interrupted her.

“My lady, what is it?”

“Nothing,” she replied. But the pain came again.

Her maids came to her assistance and she sat. Before she could say anything, she felt wet. 

“Midwife,” she muttered before another wave of pain came. 

She was early. Her confinement hadn’t even begun yet.

* * *

 

Richard was informed. The midwife told him that the duchess’s baby is coming early and at this stage, there is a chance that the child might not survive the birth. Richard nodded. Anne was only eight months along. He went to the chapel and began to pray.

* * *

 

The birth wasn’t long, but it was arduous.

Although the chamber was filled with women, Anne felt alone. Her mother and her sister Isabel were not there; and neither was Richard. The pain became stronger and stronger. Constantly, she wondered if this were her end.

Her baby...he or she...would live or join her in heaven?

And what about Richard?

It was that moment she realized how much she loved him and how she does not want to be part from him. If she could speak, she’d ask the midwives to call Richard in here. But, she couldn’t because she could barely catch her breath. 

Finally, she heart a cry. 

She did it. The child was born. 

Yet, a moment of panic came to her. 

Is it a boy or a girl?

She remembered the looks received by the queen when she presented her first child by the King - a daughter, not a son. She also remembered how George after Isabel gave birth to Margaret. The girl was beautiful, but George wanted a son. If her child were a girl, how would Richard react?

“A boy,” the midwife told her.

That brought her relief. Soon, her eyes lids became heavy. Slowly, she fell asleep.

* * *

When she came to, she found Richard by her side.

She gave him a smile. “I was afraid that I would never see you again.”

The labor did frighten her. Although she was surrounded by women, neither her mother nor Isabel was there. 

“I was afraid of that too,” he told her. 

“Our son, have you seen him?”

He nodded. “He’s perfect. The net nurse is taking care of him.” He took her hand and whispered, “Thank you, for giving him to me.”

“I was afraid,” she confessed. “That had he been a girl, you’d be disappointed.”

“A brother will follow,” he told her. “But even if it were a girl, we will give her everything we can give.”

“Our son,” Anne’s eyes now wide open.

“Our Edward.”


End file.
